


2 truths 1 lie

by xagentofchaos



Series: Steter drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Scott is a wingman, Sexual Tension, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Comes Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 truths 1 lie

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this under 45 drunk minutes so you can't hold it against me.

”Man, I’m so bored.” He paced back and forth, arms swinging effortlessly around his hips. “Aren’t you bored?” he turns to his best friend who’s bent over a table with a map of the town’s sewers stretched out on it. Scott only hums gruntingly at him as a sign that he wasn’t listening. “Come on, bro, ask me something. Quiz me out. Distract me from this disease.” When no answer slips out of the younger wolf’s mouth, Stiles groans out loud into the echoing room. _Days_ it’s been since Scott started obsessing over the sewers, hoping to find secret passages for some monster that’s roaming around. No matter what it is, could be a giant fucking alligator, it’s been too long and too much of searching without finding a single clue. Stiles’ sanity is creeping out of his mind and he’s starting to lose it. 

He paces towards his friend who’s now drawing circles around possible getaways underneath the ground, and places a heavy hand on his shoulder. Scott doesn’t even flinch.

“Hit me in the face.” 

That caught Scott’s attention, just like he thought it would. The wolf quickly widened his eyes in confused terror, searching for insanity in Stiles’. 

“I’m not gonna hit you in the face.” 

“You gotta do _something_ ”, Stiles complains. “You’ve been keeping me down here for days without letting me out and do stuff. Normal stuff, like eating way too much grease while jerking off to gorgeous, just gorgeous bodies.” He smiles briefly like a champion when Scott blinks nervously.

“TMI, Stiles.” 

“That’s the point, dude. I’ve been locked up in this cellar of yours. It’s dark and cold and nothing to look at.” He backs up against the edge of the table and heaves himself up to sit on it, still looking Scott in the eye. “It’s not just me I’m worried about, you fit in that profile as well. Exactly what have you found these last, what is it, four days? Maybe it’s not our kind of thing, and you’re just worrying for nothing.” 

“When is it ever not our thing?” Scott sighs. 

“Touché.” Stiles snickers for a second but stops at the sight of his friend’s darting look, worry and disbelief washing over him. He sighs just as deep as Scott did, and pounds him gently on his back. “I’m just saying though, this is no normal behavior for a sadist, Scotty. Where’s the sex chamber torture device?” Scott’s just in time to laugh shortly and actually crack a healthy smile on his face, before a loud crack behind them rumbles with vibrating thunder behind them. Both boys straighten quickly into stiff positions and scavenge the area with guarded looks. They hear steps coming closer and Stiles can see from the corner of his eye that Scott is ready to attack if necessary. 

But no growling noises or sprinting feet happens, because Scott turns his wolf volume down and groans. He gives Stiles a side eye with and unreadable look. Stiles has no time to ask what the hell the bitchy eyes are needed for, when a familiar voice is cracking the silence. 

“That sex chamber is at my place, if you’re interested.” And a weirdly smiling Peter is stepping out from the shadows, getting closer to them. 

“How did you get in?” Stiles asks, ignoring Peter’s comment. 

“The door was open.” Peter shrugs and sits down on a metal chair that’s been placed in the corner, with his legs sprawled out and crossed arms. Still with that _grin_ on his face. Stiles has to strain himself mentally to not gape like a gold fish at the sight. 

“No it wasn’t, I’ve been locked up in here for four days.” 

“I opened it”, he said and flexed his arms. He. _Flexed_. His. Arms. With a cheeky look. Stiles was screaming with no sound. He had to get out before he had a heart attack and died. 

“Great, I’m leaving now.” He gathered himself and got away with three steps before Scott reached out with a hard, warning grip around his bicep. Stiles squeaked in pain and other _totally_ manly noises. Scott brought him down to his knees and stared deadly serious into his eyes.

“ _No_. We need to find this thing, Stiles. People are _dying_.” 

“Then _distract me_ ”, Stiles begged, his voice still high pitched from Scott’s iron grip. “Honestly, I’m gonna explode if I don’t get some entertainment soon.” 

“I suppose that’s why I’m here”, Peter called out from his corner, watching them with pure amusement. Stiles wanted to punch him a few times. He turned his head towards the older wolf and tried to come up with a witty answer to wash that shit-eating grin off of his face. But his mind is completely blank, apart from inappropriate thoughts. But hey, he’s been locked up for days without being able to clean the pipes thoroughly. Maybe he’s a tiny bit desperate. 

So without coming up with a smart comeback, he turns up to Scott again, whose grip has faltered a bit, with pleading eyes. As if Scott’s his mother and he wants to go on a playdate. Scott looks down at him with a blank expression, then he raises his head to look at Peter and then back down at Stiles again. Whatever’s going on inside Scott’s mind the moment he realized Stiles’ hunger, it’s not pure. But he doesn’t comment on it and Stiles could kiss him for that. 

“Fine”, Scott heaves deeply. “Two truths one lie.” He returns to his work but keeps talking. “I want to marry Emma Watson, I’ve always wanted to own a chinchilla or I’ve got a secret tattoo hidden somewhere on my body.” 

Stiles raises to his feet and straightens his clothes, with a triumphant grin he announces: “The first one is the lie, you want to marry Emma Stone.” 

“Correct. Your turn.” 

“You’ve got a secret tattoo? Dude, why haven’t you told me?”

“Because it’s secret, like I said.” Scott couldn’t hide away the _duh_ from his voice and it earned a snort from Peter. Stiles ignored them both.

He took some time to think through his options. Considering the tone in Scott’s voice, he didn’t want to push his luck and turn this into a way to ridicule or shock his friend. Keep it simple, that’s it. 

“I would sell my own body to see Lady Gaga live, I’m bisexual or my dream name is Ivan.” 

“The name is a lie”, Scott guessed and frowned when Stiles shook his head. “You want be named Ivan?” 

“It’s a better alternative than my actual birth name dude, admit it.” Stiles smiled. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Scott took the same position Stiles had before, with his back against the edge of the table. His arms were crossed around his chest and he had a stern expression on his face. Stiles isn’t even nervous this time; he was way more shaky when he came out the first time. “I know you’d do anything for Gaga, but-“ He eyes Stiles. “You’re not bi?”

“Nah, I’m gay.” 

“Hundred percent?” 

“Yeah.”

Scott is silent for a while but he doesn’t look so shocked. He just nods slowly. 

“Alright.” And then there’s not so much to that. Although, Stiles had completely forgot about Peter’s existence in the same room as them, so when Scott turned to the older wolf to announce his turn for this round, Stiles stilled. And suddenly he was very nervous. He didn’t really trust Peter, neither did he act vague and paranoid in his presence, but he rather not rely his secrets on the older one. Peter made him trippy, in a non-drug related way, more skittish and hollow in his head. It’s never been a situation for him until recently, when he started noticing Peter’s good looks and his fucking grins. Something about that just made the bones in his body turn into jello. 

“I’m a werewolf, my name is Peter or I’m bisexual.” 

Oh, alright then. It’s not fair, honestly. He’s suppressing a whine while Scott snorts in return. 

“And I still have a sex chamber for gays only.” 

“One lie, dude, not two. I believe that you don’t own that chamber you’re bragging about.” Where is his voice even coming from, he doesn’t know. 

“You want me to prove it?” That grin again. Stiles could cry. 

“Get a room you two”, Scott murmurs but Stiles isn’t fooled, he can tell there’s a hint of amusement in his voice and it confuses the hell out of him. 

“I’d love to, but you’re keeping him imprisoned”, Peter returns and stands up from his sitting position, arms still folded over his chest.

“Just go.” 

Stiles gapes at his friend and feels like crying a little again. He leans towards Scott and whispers: “You’re not mad?” Scott smiles at him and shakes his head.

“I’ll kick you to the moon tomorrow, but I’m too tired of hearing you whine anyway. Although, if he hurts you, I’ll kill you both for stealing my time.” 

Stiles dunks his back with a victory smile. “Dude, you’re the best.” 

“Think about my efforts next time you’re complaining”, he grins and dunks back.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't even look at me


End file.
